Dzień jak każdy inny
by Meerevel
Summary: O konsekwencjach roztrzepania i niebezpiecznych uśmiechach. ByaRenowo w części drugiej. Miniaturek sztuk dwie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.

Stare, bardzo stare, ale pomyślałam, że szkoda, by kurzyło się na dysku. W założeniu lekkie i uśmiechogenne, ale jak wyszło, oceńcie sami.

Smacznego.

Dzień, jak każdy inny

To był zwykły, wiosenny dzień w kwaterach oddziału szóstego. Słońce świeciło wyjątkowo mocno jak na tę porę roku, a drzewa sakury uginały się od kwiatów. Można by rzec, że panował wręcz sielski klimat.

Do czasu, oczywiście...

Czerwony huragan z niszczycielską siłą gnał korytarzami koszar, potrącając wszystko na swojej drodze. Co bardziej zapobiegliwi uskakiwali mu z drogi, całkiem słusznie obawiając się o swoje życie. W pewnym momencie huragan zatrzymał się, cofnął i z całym impetem wpadł do biura kapitana. Całkiem pustego biura, nawiasem mówiąc.

Po chwili konsternacji, zdezorientowany huragan znów rozpoczął szaleńczą gonitwę, tym razem jednak, zaglądając w każdy napotkany kąt i zakamarek, desperacko poszukując zaginionego dowódcy. Zegar zdążył jednak wybić południe, nim zguba w końcu się znalazła – jakże przewidywalnie – przycupnięta pod jednym z wiśniowych drzew.

Kuchiki Byakuya siedzący na trawie, był dość osobliwym widokiem. Jednakże, owinięty szczelnie kapitańskim haori, ze szklanką dawno już pewnie wystygłej herbaty w ręku i wzrokiem nieruchomo wpatrzonym w dal, przedstawiał sobą obraz nie tyleż dziwny, co niezwykły. Niezwykły dlatego, że na niewzruszonej zazwyczaj twarzy tegoż właśnie osobnika, gościł wyjątkowo przekorny – żeby nie powiedzieć _radosny _– uśmieszek.

Uśmiech ten o dziwo obejmował też oczy, a to z kolei było widokiem znacznie rzadszym, aniżeli sporadyczne wygięcia warg, jakie zwykł prezentować światu.

Niecodzienne to zjawisko spowodowane było szaleńczym zachowaniem jego porucznika, które z kolei zupełnie od normy nie odbiegało, a które powtarzało się regularnie za każdym razem, gdy upływał ostateczny termin zdania raportów. Czyli średnio raz w tygodniu. I tym razem nie było inaczej, a obserwowanie panicznej ganianiny słusznego wzrostu osobnika, jakim z pewnością był Abarai Renji, było zdecydowanie bardziej niż zabawne.

Uśmiech znikł jednak, gdy jego właściciel został w końcu namierzony przez rozpędzony, czerwonowłosy kłębek pośpiechu. No, może niezupełnie znikł; schował się tylko w samych kącikach warg i zakamarkach źrenic, gotowy na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

Gdy Renji w końcu dojrzał kapitana, fala ogromniej ulgi zalała jego mężne serce sprawiając, że pognał w jego stronę z niespotykaną dla siebie lekkością. Cóż, w końcu za chwilę skończy się czas na oddawanie raportów, a on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wykonywanie bardzo _wymyślnych_ prac społecznych, jakie kapitan wlepiał za choćby minimalne spóźnienie. Gnał więc jak na skrzydłach, z hardym uśmieszkiem na ustach i pewnością w oczach, marząc tylko o tym, by nie potknąć się na jednej z tych złośliwych kępek wystającej trawy, którym udało się umknąć przed niemal nieomylnymi ostrzami Senbonzakury.

W końcu, po krótkim sprincie, który zdawał się trwać wieczność, czerwonowłosy dopadł wreszcie skrawka murawy, na którym przebywał jego dowódca i z rozpędu padł na kolana, by zrównać się z nim poziomem. I już, już miał wyciągnąć przed siebie rękę z raportem, gdy…

- Znów się spóźniłeś, Abarai.

- Ale ja.. jak to? Przecież.. – wysapał Renji ledwo łapiąc dech. – Przecież zostało jeszcze całe pięć minut! Kapitanie, no!

Jednak Byakuya nic więcej nie powiedział. Wskazał tylko ręką na szlak wysłany luźnymi kartkami papieru, oraz na tylko jedną z nich w dłoni porucznika. Porucznika, który aż skurczył się wewnętrznie na myśl o karze, jaka czeka go _tym_ razem.

- Więc? Chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać? – zapytał Kuchiki z błyskiem w oczach.

Nie chciał.

-Tak myślałem. W związku z powyższym, zarządzam pięć godzin sprzątania moich kwater w dniu jutrzejszym. Odmaszerować!

Chwilę później, gdy Renji oddalał się z powrotem w stronę budynków oddziału, smętnie podnosząc każdą z kartek i kopiąc każdy napotkany kamyk, uśmiech, jeszcze szerszy niż wcześniej, powrócił na wargi kapitana.

_Zapowiada się nader interesujący dzień… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, still nothing's mine.**

Część druga zupełnie **nie na poważnie**. Przynajmniej na początku.

Smacznego :)

* * *

Dzień zupełnie taki sam, jak wszystkie inne.

Gdy słońce z wolna chyliło się ku zachodowi, barwiąc szyby i krople rosy swym zabójczym szkarłatem, pewien równie szkarłatnowłosy osobnik z wyrazem kompletnej udręki na twarzy i rozpaczą w pięknych oczach zapukał, chociaż może bardziej odpowiednim byłoby rzec - załomotał, do wielkich drzwi majestatycznej posiadłości rodu Kuchikich. Na swoje nieszczęście, nie musiał czekać zbyt długo, by wrota te stanęły dla niego otworem i ukazała się w nich twarz – o zgubo! – głównego i jedynego gospodarza. Bardzo zadowolona twarz, co tylko utwierdziło nieszczęśnika w przekonaniu o rychłym końcu jego marnej, spóźnialskiej osoby. Prawdopodobnie, bardzo _bolesnym_ końcu.

_No nic, czas wejść w paszczę różowego lwa. Zróbmy to z podniesionym czołem!_ – pomyślał hardo, spinając się, prostując i zamaszystym ruchem odgarniając z czoła przyklapnięte z niepokoju włosy.

- Porucznik Abarai melduje się do wykonania kary! – zasalutował.

Chwilę później stał już w przestronnym holu, nie pierwszy raz podziwiając galerię majestatycznych malowideł wiszących na ścianach i wytworne bukiety suszonych kwiatów porozstawiane w załamaniach korytarzy. Zaraz jednak jego wzrok padł na wiadro z wodą, ścierkę i miotłę opierającą się o drzwi równie dostojnie, co jej właściciel. Na ten widok zimny dreszczy przebiegł pomiędzy łopatkami nieszczęsnego skazańca, sprawiając, że w obliczu tej kary poczuł się jeszcze mniejszy, niż wcześniej. No bo... któż to widział, porucznika ścierą traktować! Nawet, jeżeli to_ on_ tą ścierą miał traktować podłogę!

Renji nie poddał się jednak wszechogarniającej go niemocy, zawziął się w sobie i wyprostowany niczym struna sięgnął po szczotkę. A potem, z całą godnością na jaką w tej chwili było go stać, zapytał najzwyklejszym, jak miał nadzieję, tonem:

- To jak, gdzie mam zacząć, Kapitanie?

A potem zaczęło się piekło szorowania.

* * *

Nie miał pojęcia, ile już czasu poświęcił na usuwanie każdej, najmniejszej nawet plamki ze szlachetnych paneli pokrywających podłogę tej posiadłości, ale ból w krzyżu i kolana opuchnięte od długotrwałego klęczenia utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że stanowczo _za dużo_. Ale kim by był, gdyby się poddał? Otóż właśnie. Na pewno nie sobą! Dlatego, ciągle i nieustannie powtarzał w myślach niczym mantrę: _Jakem jest Abarai Renji, nie poddam się tej szmacie, która wycieńczeniem przywieść chce mnie do grobu!_ I pewnie cała ta nieszczęsna przygoda miałaby szczęśliwe zakończenie, gdyby Renji w porę spostrzegł, że zaczyna powtarzać te słowa na głos. Najpierw cichutko, mamrocząc tylko pod nosem, potem coraz głośniej, poprzez zwykłe narzekanie, aż zaczął krzyczeć, ile sił miał w płucach. A że miał całkiem sporo, niebawem pół domostwa zbiegło się, by podziwiać, jak pan na włościach rozprawia się z hałaśliwym osobnikiem. Jak wszyscy zgodnie bowiem przypuszczali, niewiele miało z niego zostać.

- Jakem jest Aba…

- Renji.

Jedno słowo wypowiedziane lodowatym tonem wystarczyło, by permanentnie wrócił do rzeczywistości. A potem by zamilkł na dobre i w tempie ekspresowym zarumienił pod kolor swoich włosów – na soczysty szkarłat.

- Tak?

- Jeżeli planowałeś dać koncert, proponowałbym znaleźć nań dogodniejsze miejsce.

Gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, co było w pełni zrozumiałe, bowiem nasz ukochany porucznik był zbyt sparaliżowany myślą o kolejnej karze, by zmusić się do czegoś więcej, aniżeli paniczne mrugnięcie oczami, Kuchiki przemówił ponownie, odbierając swemu podwładnemu resztki nadziei na spokojne popołudnia w najbliższej przyszłości.

- Do mojego gabinetu. Już.

I na nikogo już nie spoglądając, odwrócił się i zniknął w jednym z pomieszczeń. A Renjemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko pognać za nim.

* * *

Gdy tylko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, od razu chciał zgiąć się w głębokim ukłonie skruchy, ale nie zdążył. Silne ramiona przyparły go do ich chłodnej powierzchni, a długie palce zawędrowały na szyję, gładząc tatuaże za uszami.

- Za każdym razem, gdy się spóźniasz, zmuszasz mnie go odgrywania podobnego przedstawienia. Powinienem się obrazić… - wymruczał Byakuya, patrząc na niego intensywnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Delikatny błysk przekory nie umknął jednak uwadze czerwonowłosego porucznika i wtedy jego dramat się skończył. Minął strach, że będzie zmuszony znów bratać się ze ścierą, lub – co gorsza – mopem, zastąpiony radością, że jednak wszystko jest po staremu. Zupełnie tak samo, jak każdego innego dnia.

- Najmocniej przepraszam. _Kapitanie._

* * *

**Ten ByaRen wyskoczył trochę z krzaków, ale wen ostatnio kapryśny :) Usprawiedliwiam się tym, że inaczej Bya-chan w pierwszej części by się _nie_ uśmiechał. Tylko kurcze, miało być humorystycznie, a wyszło jak zawsze…**


End file.
